By way of example, boat hulls are protected with toxic anti-fouling paint to reduce the buildup of marine organisms. In order to ensure continued protection it is necessary periodically to remove the paint and any adhering matter and apply a fresh layer. The removal of such material is generally achieved using a hand-held scraping tool.
Scraping tools are also used in a range of other applications where a layer of material is to be removed, often being unpleasant or toxic in nature.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of scraping tool.